


Second Meaning

by Varewulf



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tomoe is bad at this, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: Once Tomoe's recovered from her cold, Himari goes to pay her a visit. Tomoe decides to try suggesting they take another step in their relationship, but she's bad at this.





	Second Meaning

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing what the new Bandori event is, I was struck with a dumb idea for a Himari/Tomoe fic. So here it is, short and silly. Tomoe is bad at this.

"So you're sure you're okay now?"

Himari had come over to see Tomoe after she'd been sick. It was rare for Tomoe to fall ill, so despite being told to not worry, Himari had ended up worrying after all. It was only natural when it happened to someone you loved. When Tomoe had let them know she was feeling better, and intended to come back to school the next day, Himari had taken that as her cue to go for a visit.

"Yeah, the fever is down," Tomoe said, sitting up in bed. "I probably could have gone to school today, but Ako refused to let me. Said she'd stay home from school to keep me here if she had to. What's a big sister to do, eh?" She chuckled. It was nice to be cared about, but it felt awkward when people were making such a fuss over her.

"That's Ako-chan for you," Himari said with a wide smile. She kinda wished she could have been the one to nurse Tomoe back to health, but Tomoe hadn't wanted her to. Had said she didn't want Himari to also get sick. Maybe next time, whenever that might be. "I'm glad you're all better again."

Her fever might be down, but Tomoe still felt a little flushed at seeing Himari's bright smile. There was something that had been on her mind for a little while, and maybe she was still feeling a little loopy from the cold, but she decided to give it a shot.

"H-hey, Himari..."

"Hm?"

"Er... well..." Tomoe had tried to come up with ways to bring this up, but in the face of Himari's soft, green eyes looking at her, her mind was going blank. "See, I was looking online, and I learned that 'afterglow' has a second meaning... do you... do you wanna try it? I still feel a little chilly, and it might warm me up..."

Himari cocked her head to the side with a curious expression. "Eh? Try what? What second meaning?" She had no idea what Tomoe was talking about.

"Uh... it's like... after... that feeling after... it..." Tomoe was going very red as she struggled to find a way to explain. "Um..."

"Are you really sure you're okay?" Himari asked with concern in her voice. "You're starting to look a little out of sorts..."

"N-never mind!" Tomoe quickly laid back down, and rolled around to face away from Himari. What the hell was she even thinking, bringing this up like this. "I g-guess I feel a little tired still... should get some rest... yeah..." Just because they were dating, it didn't mean they were ready to take that step yet. She had definitely not been thinking clearly.

"O...kay...?" Himari was rather confused. "I'll leave you be, then." And if there was a chance Tomoe's fever was coming back, she probably shouldn't ask for a goodbye kiss. "Remember to send me a message if you can't make it tomorrow, okay?" She reached out and patted Tomoe's head a few times. "But hopefully I'll see you then."

"Yeah..."

Once she heard the door close behind Himari, Tomoe curled up as much as she could, and let out a deep groan. "What the hell was I thinking..." she murmured.

* * *

Later that evening, after dinner was over, and homework was complete, Himari found herself thinking about her visit to Tomoe earlier. Her girlfriend definitely seemed like she had been trying to say something. Honestly it was still weird to think of them as girlfriends now. A lot of the time it didn't feel like things had changed that much between them. If anything, they felt more back to normal than they had been in a while, now that that tension was out of the way. Except they now also kissed and stuff.

But Tomoe had said something about a 'second meaning', and Himari's curiosity was getting the better of her. If it was something Tomoe had seen online, then surely Himari could google for it.

She sat down at her desk, opened her laptop, and went to search for 'Afterglow'. It was sadly no surprise that their band was nowhere to be seen on the first page of results, but there were some dictionary hits. The top result was for some page called 'urban dictionary'.

It didn't take long between Himari opening the page, and her face going very red.

"Oh..." she said out loud.

Could this be what Tomoe had meant? Had she been asking...? _No way!_ ... yes way? The words ' _it might warm me up_ ' echoed in Himari's mind. She reached for her phone.

* * *

Tomoe had actually fallen back asleep not long after Himari left. She had been more tired than she thought. Ako had woken her up when it was time for dinner.

Now she was looking at the schoolwork Himari had brought over with her. Catching up was always the worst part about getting sick. Which was why she was glad it happened so rarely. She had gotten through most of the material, but there was still a bit to review. Best to get it done quickly, and then maybe call it an early night just in case. She really didn't want to miss any more days.

Then her phone buzzed. She picked it up, and saw it was a message from Himari. Had she forgotten something? It was a bit early for a good night text.

She tapped on it, and saw that all it said was: " _Yes_."

Tomoe scratched her head. "Yes what?" she wondered out loud, not realising what Himari had figured out.


End file.
